(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electric cables, and more particularly to such electric cables which are insulated by continuous sleeves and which are provided with multiple takeouts therefrom.
A takeout in this art is an electric junction between one or more conductor elements and an electric cable at any desired junction point along its length. In this invention, the electric cable must be covered by an insulating sleeve.
(b) Prior Art
Various methods are known for fabricating electric takeouts from insulated cables. To ensure a practical junction, however, between the conductor element of the takeout and the electric cable, such known methods require either cutting the cable or stripping its insulated sleeve to a considerable extent at the location of the desired junction. Such stripping exposes the bare electric cable to an extent commensurate with the required contact surface between the conductor element and the cable at the junction thereof.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a novel method for joining a conductor element to an electric cable covered by an insulating sleeve at any point along its length to thereby form an electric takeout.
Such novel method is characterized by the need to make only a relatively small opening in the insulating sleeve at the point of the desired junction, thereby minimizing the extent of exposure of the bare cable at the desired junction point.